


we got you

by georgiehensley



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: a coda to night one of season 23, in which ryan was nearly attacked by protesters and cheryl & derek came to his rescue.





	we got you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm poly trash. but i'm mostly extremely caring/worried about my son, and i'm glad that he seems to have a good support system thus far on the show. (from the other cast members and pros, of course. those protesters in the audience can go to hell.)
> 
> while i turned this into an implied relationship thing, it does actually tie in with some real life things, such as derek yelling at several female protesters as they were escorted out, and cheryl already becoming protective of ryan and wanting to see him come back from all the shit that went down in rio. oh, and there's the bonus implication of mike helping out too, stemming from the reality of ryan going to him for advice on what to do in terms of coming back, keeping his head up, and reinstating his positive public image.

“i’m so sorry that happened to you,” derek says, soft enough so that only ryan can hear, his words slightly muffled as his lips end up brushing against his neck whilst he hugs the older man. “you really don’t deserve that.” a sigh falls past ryan’s lips.

“i know,” he says, just as softly. “thank you.”

as derek begins to squeeze just a hint tighter, and one of cheryl’s hands runs over his shoulder while the other finds its way up to his hair, lightly scratching his scalp in the way she knows he likes, ryan feels content. for a moment, at least. physically, he still shakes from the shock of it all, mind racing with panicked, worried thoughts, but here, standing in between his two partners, he can let all that go, even just for a little while.

when derek eventually lets go, ryan finds tears streaming down his own face, a small sniffle escaping him. derek gives him a look of sympathy, resting a hand on his shoulder, one that happens to be right next to cheryl’s.

“you’re gonna get past all this, i promise.” he says, squeezing lightly. “we’ll make sure of it.” at that, ryan smiles, knowing exactly who derek is referring to when he says ‘we’. 

“thank you.” he says again. derek smiles as well, squeezing one last time before turning to the other pros and contestants.

“you’ll be fine, baby.” cheryl whispers to him now, sneaking a kiss against the back of his neck. “we’re here for you.”

for the first time all month, ryan finds himself believing her.


End file.
